


Kono Sensation Zurui (This sensation is cunning)

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [45]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Affection, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Filming, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Self Confidence, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “We don’t have a scene together. Which sucks very much.” Yuya pointed out.“Don’t we fight side by side every other day?” Yuri asked, grinning. “Just try to reach the end of the day alive. I’ll mind you then.”





	Kono Sensation Zurui (This sensation is cunning)

**Title:** Kono sensation zurui (This sensation is cunning)

 **Characters:** Takaki Yuya; Chinen Yuri; Inoo Kei; Yamada Ryosuke

 **Pairing:** Takaki Yuya/Chinen Yuri

 **Rating:** PG

 **Word count:** 1.500

 **Prompt:[22  - In battle, side by side](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/10/30-days-otp-challenge.html)**; [11\. Broken spirit; 67. Volcano; 366. Silent sentry; 143. Of blood and honour; 103. Gentle warmth; 475. Frozen fire; 224. Unrequited; 254. Defying gravity; 281. Call of the wild; 426. A tale rewritten; 413. Heart within the eyes; 268. Black and white](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)

 **N/A:** Second part of the hiragana challenge. Written for the 30 days OTP Challenge. The whole set of drabbles takes place during the making of Koro Sensation’s PV. Title’s from the same song.

 

_家 – Ie (Home)_

“I think I’d like to go home, now.” Yuya complained, daring to stretch out a hand to reach for Yuri’s.

The younger chuckled, batting it away.

“This broken spirit of yours isn't fitting the PV at all, Yuuyan.” he told him, getting up and helping him do the same. “How about we go into battle side by side?” he smirked, dragging him toward the centre of the room, where the others were practicing their moves.

“We don’t have a scene together. Which sucks very much.” Yuya pointed out.

“Don’t we fight side by side every other day?” Yuri asked, grinning. “Just try to reach the end of the day alive. I’ll mind you then.”

And that seemed to be enough for Yuya to endure everything.

 

_奇跡 – Kiseki (Miracle)_

Had a volcano erupted in the middle of the room, Yuri was sure Yuya wasn’t going to notice.

The elder had kept his eyes fixated on him since they had started filming the battle scene, and hadn't Yuri been as confident as he actually was he would’ve turned around and started yelling at him.

Instead he smirked, throwing a few glances at Kei who seemed to be pretty amused by the whole situation, and thanked his good star for the miracle of being with someone that apparently couldn’t tear his eyes off of him for a moment.

“Chinen-san, you missed your move!” the director told him, and he came back to reality.

Well. Perhaps he wasn’t as focused as he wanted to let Yuya believe.

 

_静香_ _– Shizuka (Silent)_

“You’re so quiet today, Yuuyan. It doesn’t fit you at all, what’s wrong?”

 “It’s the cool image this whole PV’s supposed to give off. So I'm trying to be the silent sentry type, and hope camera is going to bypass me.” Yuya joked.

Yuri winced and went sitting on the elder’s lap.

“Being quiet’s not your thing. Besides, I think you look pretty cool all on your own. Stop being inside your head, Yuu. Just let yourself be.”

“Easy for you to say.” Takaki muttered.

Chinen laughed, getting off of him.

“I know. You can't expect to be as cool as me, right? Lower the bar a little.”

Yuya sighed.

He couldn’t be as cool as Yuri; but he could still try his own way.

 

_血 – Chi (Blood)_

“Just to confirm, weapons are props, right?” Yuya grinned.

Yuri raised his eyes, glaring.

“Don’t be smug because for once I'm the one making an ass of himself.” he muttered, sucking on the blood on his hand. “There was some sharp piece of metal or plastic. I could get some serious disease from it, and then you won’t be so funny anymore.”

Yuya did his best not to laugh; he stepped closer, taking his hand and cleaning the wound, applying a band-aid on it.

“Makes you look so brave, baby.” he said. “Of blood and honour, remember. This is still a battle.”

Yuri seemed to cave.

“I can live with that.” he shrugged.

As he could live with Yuya leaning down to kiss him better.

 

_臭い – Nioi (Scent)_

Yuri wasn’t someone who gave off a particular feeling of romanticism or familiarity; not to anyone but Yuya.

The elder laid on the couch, letting Yuri collapse on top of him, and got surrounded by a sort of gentle warmth, by the semi-darkness of the room and the younger’s scent invading his lungs, overbearing as everything regarding Chinen.

He knew they only had a few minutes before the others were going to look for them, so he basked in the feeling, holding him tight and inhaling the smell of his skin, sighing content.

“I’d rather have this that go back into battle, thank you so much.” he murmured.

And the sound of Yuri’s laughter, too, was something which made him feel like home just anywhere.

 

_火 – Hi (Fire)_

“Mock Yuya all you want, but you’re not much better than him.” Kei whispered in Yuri’s ear, as they were watching Takaki and Yuto shoot their scene.

Yuri would’ve been embarrassed, had it been anyone else, but Kei already knew all too well how weak Yuya actually made him feel, so he didn’t bother replying.

There was something so elegant in the way he was moving right now, his eyes two pieces of frozen fire, focused in front of himself, most likely hiding how tense he actually felt.

It was a side of Yuya Yuri was the only one capable of seeing, and so he didn’t care how it looked like, he was going to keep watching his boyfriend just as long as he wanted.

 

_見覚え – Mioboe (Memory)_

“Somehow, this whole setting reminds me of Hitomi no Screen.” Yuya smiled fondly. “It’s a nice memory. You were so, so cute.” he told Yuri, messing with his hair.

“And you were hot. Back then.” Yuri smirked. “Besides, it’s not the nicest memory of all. Reminds me of my unrequited crush on you, it wasn’t really pleasant.”

Yuya blushed, suddenly uncomfortable.

“It all worked out for the best, though, right?”

Yuri looked at him, smiling.

“Guess it did.” he confirmed. “And now off to another battle?”

“Focus on the fact that I'm bringing you home next, Yu. That makes all the difference.” Yuya told him, smiling and kissing the younger’s lips.

This day, Yuri thought, was going to turn into a nice memory all right.

 

_理性 – Risei (Reason)_

Make love, not war they said.

Yuya agreed wholeheartedly. Especially since Yuri had walked toward him, that sly look on his face, and dragged him into some sort of storage closet.

Yuya was all for it, though he had to admit it was weird to see Yuri lose reason like that.

Not that he was complaining.

So they were there, defying gravity as Yuya kept Yuri up by sheer will, trying to make a quick and silent job of it, the younger absolutely uncooperative in that sense.

“Yuri... we’re so going to lose our jobs over this.”

A flash of reason crossed Yuri’s eyes, disappearing straight away.

“Well... try and let it be worth it, then.” he grinned.

Reason could very well go screw itself.

 

_犠牲 – Gisei (Sacrifice)_

“You and Yuya look particularly psyched today.” Yamada told Yuri once he managed to get him alone. “Which really is weird for Yuya.” he added.

Yuri smirked, shrugging.

“Wouldn’t know. Must be the whole atmosphere of the PV, right? Call of the wild and whatnot. I guess I managed to make him cross the line, finally.”

Yamada threw him a disapproving stare, shaking his head.

“Be careful. You’re the level-headed one, don’t risk it.”

Yuri patted his shoulder, knowingly.

“It’s fine, Ryosuke. One must make sacrifice from time to time to be at peace.”

The look on Yamada’s face told exactly what he thought about Yuri’s definition of ‘sacrifice’, but he let it go.

It wasn’t worth arguing with Yuri, when he got like that.

 

_時間 – Jikan (Time)_

“You just have to survive a while longer, Yuuyan. We’ve got the last scene and we’re done.” Yuri informed him, mischievous.

Yuya shrugged, flicking over his forehead.

“It’s been better than I thought. Time sort of flew by me, thanks to you.” he messed with his hair. “Sometimes I think I’d be lost without you, Yuri.” he whispered.

“You definitely would.” Chinen confirmed. “Well, we’re looking at a rewritten tale. If I think about the fuss you made this morning to get out of bed. One would’ve thought you truly had to go into battle.”

“And didn’t I?” Yuya smirked, getting up when his name was called.

Yuri watched him walk, smiling.

He would’ve truly been lost.

Luckily for him, though, Yuri wasn’t going anywhere.

 

_微笑 – Bishou (Smile)_

Yuya clenched his teeth and focused on the last dance scene, trying to ignore how uncomfortable the costume was, how his muscles ached, how he was – as usual – worse than the others with the choreography.

He worked through it all, because he had something to look forward to. Yuri kept throwing inconspicuous glances at him, wearing his heart within the eyes as he did, and Yuya found it hard to let the smile disappear from his face.

Had he been able to keep Yuri there forever, there was nothing stopping him from going on, nothing too embarrassing or too tiring, nothing he couldn’t face.

Soon he was going to be back home with him, aware that together they had won yet another battle. 

 

_ピンチ – Pinchi (Pinch)_

What amazed Yuri more than anything, was how during the years he and Yuya had influenced each other.

He had never been so happy to leave work as from when he and the elder had moved in together. He had never been expecting it so much, wondering what was coming, how they were going to spend their evening – as if they weren’t together every day.

It was quite a pinch, deciding whether it was against his nature or not.

But in the end, as he watched Yuya walk toward him, he realized that things weren’t necessarily all black and white, and that he could afford to bend somehow, if the prize for that battle was spending the rest of his life with Takaki Yuya.


End file.
